Shitenhouji's Love Crissis!
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: ChitoKura... KenyaZaizen... Dua pasang manusia ini lagi kena masalah cinta! Koharu dan yuuji pun siap membantu... ato tambah bikin kacau? Warning, Lemon Conversation, quite hard yaoi... If you can accept that, then enjoy...


**Shitenhouji's Love Crisises!**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis... Bukan milikku... Sayangnya...**

**Author : Epitsu Onna**

**Rating : 15 **

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Pairing : ChitoKura, KenZai, YuuKoha**

**Pertama kali saia bikin tentang Shitenhouji... jadi... mohon di review yaa...**

**Atas request eu9eni3... ****"Shitenhouji yang hard"... gitu katanya... dasar anak bejadh... **

Pagi yang damai di Shitenhouji terusik oleh duo tampang manyun Shiraishi dan Zaizen. Sejak tadi mereka duduk lemas di pinggir lapangan, megang raket pun gak niat. Kadang menghela napas, nyaris barengan.

Tampang angker mereka mengusik si jenius Koharu. Dia nyeret kembar dempetnya si Yuuji dengan agak maksa, gak peduli Yuuji teriak-teriak, "Koharuuu! Ngapain seeyy! Udah biariiin ajaaaahh! Paling juga lagi berantem sama pacar masing-masiiingg!"

"Duh, Yuuji chayank..." Koharu menggeleng-geleng, "Gak boleh gitu dong. Hatiku tergerak buat menolong, masa kamu cuek begini? Padahal kita one body one mind..."

"Duuuh booodddooo amaaattt... Maaalleeesss!" Yuuji ngerengek.

"Iih kamu ngerengek gitu jadi tambah imut deh..." Koharu tersenyum.

"Gak terhanyut rayuan gombal!" Yuuji ngotot, ikut nyeret Koharu ke arah sebaliknya dan akhirnya mereka tarik-tarikan gak jelas.

"Yuu-kun...!" Koharu menatap sungguh-sungguh mata Yuuji, "Demi Koharu mu ini deh... ayo dong baby... honey... bunny... sweety... lovely... ntar ku kasih cium deh..."

Akhirnya Yuuji nurut setelah dijanjiin cium.

"Oya oya..." Koharu dengan centilnya menghampiri duo angker itu sambil nyeret Yuuji yang masih ogah-ogahan, "Ada apa, buchou? Hikaru? Kok kalian lemes amat?"

"Koharu..." Shiraishi menghela napas lagi, "Aku lagi bingung..."

Zaizen ikutan menghela napas, "Aku juga..."

"Apa masalah kalian?" Koharu bertanya semangat.

Shiraishi dan Zaizen berpandangan, lalu menatap Koharu, "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..."

"Iya, iya!" Koharu menjawab semangat, "Cepetan ceritain... gatel niih!"

"Eh, tapi ntar Yuuji dengerrrr!" Zaizen berkata.

"Memangnya gw gak boleh denger?" Yuuji tersinggung.

"Gak boleeehhh!" Shiraishi melotot, "Ini 'uke's thing'!"

"Iya, gw tutup kuping dah. Niiih!" Yuuji kesel, merosotin head ban-nya sampe nutupin lobang kuping.

"Itu sih masih kedengeran!" Zaizen berkata.

Yuuji akhirnya nambal pake tangannya, ngomel-ngomel.

"Ya, sekarang silakan cerita!" Koharu tersenyum.

Shiraishi dan Zaizen berpandangan lagi, muka mereka mulai memerah.

"Sebenarnya masalah kami sama..." Zaizen menjelaskan.

"Chitose..." Shiraishi berkata perlahan.

"Dan Kenya..." Zaizen menambahkan.

Shiraishi dan Zaizen berpandangan lagi, lalu menunduk malu...

"KELAMAAANNN!" Koharu teriak gak sabar.

"Duuuh... soalnya ini rada malu-maluin! Ini masalah orang dewasa!" Shiraishi berkata, lalu ia memelankan suaranya, "Kemaren aku dan Chitose pulang bareng... Terus aku mampir ke rumah dia... Pas kami lagi di kamar tiba-tiba dia menciumku... terus agak terhanyut, dan..."

Koharu melanjutkan cuek, "Kalian gituan?"

"BELUM!" Shiraishi berteriak, mukanya merah banget, "Belum nyampe... Pas tangan Chitose mulai nyelip-nyelip, aku tonjok si Chitose, terus buru-buru menjauh... Terus aku kabur gitu aja dari rumahnya..."

"Tonjok? Gile aje lo. Terus?" Koharu bertanya tak sabar.

"Telepon dan SMS dari Chitose gak kubales seharian... Dan kayaknya dia marah padaku..."

Koharu berpikir dalam hati, "Ditonjok bo, siapa yang gak ngambek?"

"Pagi ini gimana?" Koharu bertanya.

"Gak tau... karena aku belum ketemu dia pagi ini, tapi kurasa dia marah deh..." Shiraishi berkata sedih.

"Hhhhmm..." Koharu manggut-manggut, "Lalu masalahmu apa, Hikaru?"

Zaizen menunduk, "Mirip-mirip kayak gitu... Kemaren aku dan Kenya makan ramen sepulang sekolah. Terus sehabis makan, dia narik aku ke belakang kedai dan mulai menciumku... Terus... tangannya mulai keliaran..."

"Kau nonjok dia juga?" Koharu bertanya.

Zaizen menunduk, "Bukan nonjol... Aku... Aku nendang piiip nya senpai..."

"PARAAAAHHH!" Koharu teriak.

Zaizen makin putus asa, "Gimana dooonggg!"

Koharu menggosok dagunya, "Ya, jadi masalahnya adalah... Kalian belum siap?"

Muka Shiraishi dan Zaizen memerah.

"Aku nggak tau… Kemaren tiba-tiba sekali…" Shiraishi berkata pelan, "Aku kaget dan refleks nonjok… Padahal sebenarnya…"

"Aku juga refleks… Mana mungkin aku niat nendang itu senpai…" Zaizen berkata agak malu, "Sebenarnya juga…"

"Begitu ya…" Koharu tersenyum, "Jadi sebenarnya kalian cuma kaget karena terlalu tiba-tiba?"

Shiraishi dan Zaizen kompakan mengangguk.

Koharu nyengir, lalu noel-noel Yuuji, "Yuu-kun"

Yuuji mendongak, melepaskan tangannya dari kuping, "He? Udah beres?"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu, honey..." Koharu berkata manis, "Tapi untuk itu... Kita harus berpisah sesaat..."

"Kenapa?" Yuuji berteriak, "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Koharu!"

"Yuu-kun, mengertilah..." Koharu mengelus pipi Yuuji, "Ini demi kebaikan... tim kita..."

"Kok begitu?" Yuuji mengerutkan jidat.

"Kalo Shiraishi buchou berantem sama Chitose... Terus Kenya-kun berantem sama Hikaru apalagi mereka pair double... bisa berabe, kan..." Koharu berkata, "Kau ngerti kan, sweety?"

"Tapi tetap saja..." Yuuji menggenggam tangan Koharu, "Kenapa kita yang harus dikorbankan, Koharu?"

"Sudah, cuma buat sementara ini..." Koharu mengelus rambut Yuuji, "Sabar ya sweetheart... Kalo mau sabar dan bantuin aku, ntar aku traktir ramen deh..."

"Oke deh kalo gitu," Yuuji langsung nurut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selaen duo manyun di samping lapangan, ada duo muram di pojok. Chitose, dengan koyo gede di pipi, dan Kenya, jongkok berduaan, nulis-nulis di tanah, suasana di sekitar mereka sangat gelap sekali, bahkan ada bola-bola api biru melayang-layang di sekitar mereka. 

"Mas-mas yang di sana..."

Chitose dan Kenya mendongak.

Yuuji tersenyum, "Apa anda ada masalah dengan uke-uke anda?"

"Eh... kok lw tau..." Chitose berkata lemes, "Denger dari siape lw..."

Yuuji hanya senyum-senyum.

Chitose menunduk, "Shiraishi menonjokku... Gara-gara gw terlalu kebawa napsu sih... Abis kulitnya Shiraishi tuh keliatan mulus banget bo... Gatel pengen megang..."

"Gue juga..." Kenya berkata perlahan, "Gw nepsong gara-gara ngeliat Zaizen kepedesan makan ramen... Imut banget... Mukanya jadi merah terus bibirnya juga... Aduhai abiiiz... Udah ditahan-tahan ni napsu, pas keluar kedai dia nempel-nempel aja kerjaanya... Ya gimana dong... Gue kan lelaki sehat... Mana bisa nggak gemes..."

Yuuji manggut-manggut, "Ya, gw ngerti perasaan kalian. Kadang juga gw suka nepsong liat Koharu..."

Chitose dan Kenya berpandangan, terus nanya, "Nepsong pas apa? Emang Koharu bisa bikin muka imut juga ya...?"

"Eit jangan sembarangan ya!" Yuuji merengut, "Koharu tu imut setiap saat tau!"

Chitose dan Kenya berpandangan lagi. Ya udah lah, selera orang emang beda-beda... Duuuh maaph ya Koha-chaaan... Bukan maksud gw ngatain lo jelek...

"Sebenarnya begini, wahai kalian para pejantan yang sedang dirundung kendala," Yuuji tersenyum, "Maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah menyampaikan pesan dari para uke kalian..."

"APA!" Chitose dan Kenya teriak berbarengan.

"Bentar, jangan nepsong ke gw ya!" Yuuji berteriak buru-buru, menarik kertas dari kantong. Kertas itu catetan dialog dari Koharu, abis si Yuuji disuruh ngapalin kagak apal-apal. Emang otaknya terbatas...

Yuuji berdehem, "Untuk Chitose-kun..."

Mata Chitose berbinar-binar.

"Kalau kamu mau kumaafkan atas perbuatanmu yang SANGAT KURANG AJAR, BIADAB, BEDEBAH, BAJINGAN, GAK BANGET, GAK GENTLE, dst... kutunggu di rumah Koharu hari ini jem 4 sore..."

Chitose mengerutkan dahi, "Kok rumah Koha...?"

"...NGGAK ADA PROTES SOAL TEMPAT. Sekian surat dari Shiraishi," Yuuji memotong.

Chitose menelan ludah, agak serem juga.

"Untuk Kenya-kun..."

Kenya mendongak penuh harap, tapi agak takut juga. Jangan-jangan Zaizen juga ngutuk dia kayak Shiraishi maki-maki Chitose tadiii!

"Kenya-senpai..." Yuuji melembutkan suara, "Maafkan aku ya, sudah menendang 'piiiiiiiip' mu... Aku gak maksud lho... Abisnya senpai nakal sih... Aku masih marah sama senpai sebenernya... Tapi karena aku juga salah, jadi senpai kuberi kesempatan buat minta maaf... Hari ini jam 4 sore, datanglah ke rumah Koharu... Gak usah bertanya-tanya soal lokasi, turutin aja, oke..."

Chitose melirik Kenya lemas, "Enak juga jadi lo, ya, Kenya... Uke lo lemah lembut dan baik hati… Gak beringas kayak uke gue…"

"Ini mah tumben…" Kenya cengok, "Biasanya mah gak kalah beringas daripada Shiraishi lo, kok, Chitose…"

"Ya, pesan terkirim dengan baik!" Yuuji berkata, "Inget baik-baik ya! Jam 4 sore tuuh! Kesempatan terakhir kalian rujuk sama uke masing-masing!"

Chitose dan Kenya bertatapan serius, menyiapkan diri apa pun yang akan dilakukan uke mereka pada mereka...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiraishi dan Zaizen menatap toko tempat Koharu menggiring mereka. Sebuah minimarket di dekat sekolah.

"Mau ngapain di sini, Koharu?" Shiraishi bertanya bingung.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini..." Koharu terkikik, "Kalo memang belum pengalaman, jangan diumbar-umbar gitu ah! Malu-maluin aja..."

Zaizen dan Shiraishi tambah gak mudeng.

"Udah, ikut masuk aja..." Koharu tersenyum. 

Dua anak itu mengikuti Koharu masuk ke minimarket. Kemudian Koharu grasak grusuk di rak obat-obatan. Shiraishi dan Zaizen tak bisa melihat apa yang diambil Koharu sampai ia menaruh dua buah kotak kecil itu di atas meja kasir.

Shiraishi, Zaizen, sampe mbak penjaga kasir melongo sebelum masing-masing jadi kepiting rebus kematengan. Merah campur pucet-pucet gitu deh. 

Dengan diam mbak itu mengetik kode di mesin kas dan memasukkan kotak tersebut ke kantong plastik, lalu menyerahkannya dengan muka merah ke Koharu, "Te-Terima kasih..."

Koharu berkata santai sambil berlalu, "Makasih juga,"

Shiraishi dan Zaizen diam sampai mereka keluar minimarket, tapi begitu nyampe di luar pintu, mereka berebutan teriak, "KOHARUUU! KAU SUDAH GILA YAA! KATANYA ORANG JENIUS ITU GILA-GILA, BENER JUGA TERNYATAA!"

"Apaan sih?" Koharu bertanya, "Gila apaan?"

"MASA KAU BELI DI SINI!" Shiraishi berteriak, "Kita masih pake seragam!"

Zaizen berteriak malu, "Huwaaa... Aku gak bakal belanja di sini lagiiii!"

"Ini kan buat safety!" Koharu berkata, "Oh ya, kalian ada lotion nya gak?"

"JANGAN GEDE-GEDE!" Shiraishi berteriak histeris.

"Yang gede-gede kan kau sendiri..." Koharu menghela napas, "Aku kan membantu kalian menyiapkan semuanya... Biar nanti lancar... Nih, satu buat Shiraishi-buchou, satu buat Hikaru..."

Zaizen menatap isi kantong dengan wajah merah, "Senpai... Gak perlu sebanyak ini kan... Nanti sisanya aku simpan di mana? Kalo taro di kamar bisa keliatan mama... Bisa dicincang alus jadi perkedel..."

"Aku juga..." Shiraishi berkata malu, "Kalo dibawa-bawa di tas, ntar kalo tau-tau dibongkar Kintarou gimana?"

"Aku kenapa?"

Shiraishi, Zaizen dan Koharu kompakan nengok dengan shock. 

Tooyama Kintarou nyengir pada mereka, di belakangnya terlihat Ishida Gin, "Kalian ngapain? Belanja juga ya? Aku juga habis beli es krim bersama Gin! Kalian belanja apa? Kotak apa itu, warnanya warna warni meriah begitu? Mau liaaat!"

"Kintarou, jangaaannn!" Zaizen berteriak, namun terlambat, Kintarou sudah meraih kantong platik yang Zaizen pegang dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Apa nih?" Kintarou bingung, "Ini, apa, Gin?"

Gin langsung cengok, mukanya merah. Dari belakang Kintarou, Shiraishi melotot, Zaizen menggeleng-geleng pucat, Koharu hanya senyam senyum santai.

"I... Itu..." Gin berdehem, "Permen, Kintarou..."

"ASYIK!" Kintarou berbalik pada Zaizen, "Zaizen, aku minta yaa! Boleh yaaa…!"

"Ja-JANGAN!" Zaizen berteriak.

"Aaah… Zaizen pelit… Cuma dikit aja deh…"

"I...Ini... cuma bisa dimakan sama anak yang minimal berusia 13 tahun..." Zaizen berkata gugup, "Jadi Kintarou belum boleh. Kalo Kintarou tetap makan, bisa mencret-mencret..."

"Hah?" Kintarou jiper juga tapi tetap bersikeras, "Tapi aku mau nyoba! Kayaknya enak deh, bungkusnya aja warna-warni begitu! Aku mau dong satu, nanti aku simpan sampai ultahku!"

Zaizen pucet. Dia memandang Shiraishi, minta pertolongan, tapi Shiraishi sama pucetnya seperti dia. Dia memandang Koharu... KURANG AJAR, TUH ANAK MALAH LAGI NAHAN KETAWA! Dia memandang Gin... yang sudah menghilang. PINTERR...

Shiraishi akhirnya turun tangan, gak tega liat kouhai seperjuangannya itu dipermainkan nasib, "Kintarou! Jangan aneh-aneh! Kalo kau terus merengek, kubuka perbanku ini!"

Kintarou bener-bener takut sekarang, "Iya deh, nggak jadi! Uuhh... Zaizen pelit... Nanti aku beli sendiri saja kalo udah 13 taun!"

"Iya deh, nanti kau beli sendiri aja kalo udah cukup umur..." Zaizen membantin lega, melayangkan pandangan terima kasih pada Shiraishi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sore penuh gegap gempita itu akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Di rumah Koharu, dua uke itu menunggu dengan manisnya, berdeba-debar.

TING TONG

"Nah itu, pasti Chitose atau Kenya!" Koharu tersenyum. Ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu, dan yang terlihat di balik pintu adalah...

"Yuu-kun!"

Yuuji terlihat kesal, "Koharu kau jahat sekali! Aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah sampe jamuran, kau nggak dateng-dateng juga! Padahal kan kau janji mau pulang bersamaku!"

"Iya deh, maafin aku ya chayank... Aku lupa, abis tadi sore seru banget..." Koharu tersenyum.

"Huuh... Pokoknya besok ramennya dobel!" Yuuji merengut.

"Iya deh... Ciumnya juga dobel deh..." Koharu tersenyum.

Eh mereka berdua malah dua-duaan di balkon rumah, bikin Shiraishi dan Zaizen empedh.

"Shiraishi-buchou... Kok belom dateng ya...?"

"Zaizen, jangan-jangan..." Shiraishi menunduk, "Mereka masih marah sama kita..."

Zaizen ikutan nunduk, "Padahal aku sama sekali nggak marah... Aku kan nulis begitu di surat karena disuruh Koharu-senpai..."

"Aku juga sama sekali nggak marah!" Shiraishi berkata, "Justru aku merasa sangat bersalah... Hiks... Chitose, maafin aku..."

"Kenya-senpai..." Zaizen mulai ingin menangis, "Aku juga mau minta maaf nih..."

Tiba-tiba...

CKRIIT...

Pintu kamar dekat sofa tempat Zaizen dan Shiraishi duduk terbuka. Chitose dan Kenya keluar dari sana, tampang mereka terharu. Shiraishi dan Zaizen berdiri, kaget.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Shiraishi-chan..." Chitose memeluk Shiraishi, "Maafin aku ya... Aku cuma nggak bisa menahan diri..."

"Chi... Chitose-kun..." Shiraishi balas memeluk, lalu menatap kuatir koyo di pipi Chitose, "Maafin aku juga... Udah nonjok kamu... Pipimu pasti sakit... Ampe pake koyo begini… Gimana ini? Btw kok pake koyo sih?"

"Ga papa kok, honey..." Chitose tersenyum, "Iya nih, perban di rumah abis…"

"Ya ampun…" Shiraishi mengelus lembut pipi Chitose, "Nanti ke rumahku deh, biar kuperban… Bilang dong, aku kan stok perban banyak banget di rumah… Secara tiap harus ni perban di tangan harus diganti…"

"Iya deh…" Chitose tersenyum.

"Kenya-senpai…" Zaizen berkata perlahan, menunduk. Air matanya mengalir, "Maafkan aku ya… Aku nggak maksud… Menendang…"

"Iya, iya, gak usah didetailakan!" Kenya buru-buru memotong. Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Zaizen, "Zaizen kamu jangan nangis dong… Ntar aku jadi gak bisa ngontrol diri lagi nih… Kamu imut banget lho lagi nangis begini…"

Zaizen mendongak malu-malu, "Kali ini aku udah siap, kok, senpai…"

Muka Kenya memerah, "Se… Serius?"

"Iya..." Zaizen berkata perlahan, "Tapi senpai pelan-pelan ya..."

"Iya deh..." Kenya mengecup lembut dahi Zaizen.

Dan dari balkon, Koharu serta Yuuji ngintippp...

"Yuu-kun, kita berhasil!" Koharu tersenyum.

"Iya..." Yuuji berkata.

"Dengan begini, keutuhan Shitenhouji tennis club terjaga..."

"Iya..."

"Moga-moga mereka lancar en langgeng..."

"Iya..."

Koharu menoleh pada Yuuji, "Yuu-kun, kok kau lemes banget sih?"

Yuuji merengut, "Kau ngebantuin orang, tapi aku dilupain siih! Sebeeeel..."

"Aduh aduh..." Koharu tersenyum, "Kesepian nih ya..."

"Ya, sudahlah, " Yuuji menghela napas, "Btw Koharu, masa kau menyuruh mereka gituan di rumahmu?"

"Nggak kok..." Koharu berkata, "Aku sudah pesenin mereka kamar..."

"Ck ck ck... mantep bener persiapannya..."

"Iya dong..." Koharu tersenyum, "3 kamar lho, Yuu-kun..."

Yuuji menatap Koharu, matanya berbinar-binar...


End file.
